


I look at you ɐup sʇɐɹʇ ʇo ɔɹɐɔʞ

by Krubera



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Break Up, Denial of Feelings, Forced to Watch, Jealousy, M/M, Rape, Revenge, rapist pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krubera/pseuds/Krubera
Summary: Adam suspects Shiro and Keith are in a relationship. His own relationship with Shiro has been on the decline, and he blames Keith.





	I look at you ɐup sʇɐɹʇ ʇo ɔɹɐɔʞ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thoughtsandstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtsandstories/gifts).



Look at them. Walking so close together anyone could mistake them for a couple. Or brothers, but the way they look at each other, laugh at one another’s jokes, the way he sometimes places one arm over the other’s shoulders before remembering himself—remembering he belongs to another—the feelings go beyond the familial. 

This has been happening more and more often. The times the two boys are spending together are becoming more frequent than when Adam and he shared time. Left in the dust with student papers to grade and classes to prep for, he’s left to wonder what new place Takashi is taking the kid this evening. Their favorite fast food joint? The movies? Some spot to stargaze? He and Takashi had their favorite spots—well, _spot_. Adam wasn’t as much of a sap for the stars as his (soon-to-be-ex?) lover was. The thought of those two finding places to watch the night sky together, sharing memories Adam couldn’t witness, making new memories, possibly stealing a kiss…when Takashi could be here instead, with him, Adam, the man Takashi called his boyfriend…

The thought of Keith getting to do things Adam hadn’t, be in places Adam wouldn’t get to visit with Takashi, getting to have the man Adam called his own, made him sick. 

He shouldn’t be. He knew how petty it was getting angry over this. Jealous of a parentless brat? He should know his boyfriend is only being kind, because that’s the sort of guy Takashi is, but he was spending less and less time at their shared apartment and more time with the brat. Somehow Keith managed to keep his grades up despite all the time out there with Adam’s boyfriend…unless…

No…Takashi wouldn’t. Would he?

———

“You’re awfully close to that Keith,” Adam mentioned one day. “Rumors are starting about you two.”

“Adam!” Takashi gasped and laughed nervously. “It’s not what you think! Keith’s just sixteen!” 

Adam studied the cup of tea in front of him, his incredulous glare reflected on the surface. “If you say so…”

———

The photos were the final straw.

His coffee had spilled over his desk, and during his effort to soak up the spill, his eye caught a small photo album. Opening it he was greeted with a healthy and beaming Takashi posing next to him. They were the perfect image of young love. This was before Takashi’s prognosis became too grim, before he sought impossible records to break to prove to himself and others, the first of many arguments between himself and Adam, and before Takashi chased after a young man eight years his junior. 

Adam glanced up at the photo of them together in pilot gear before a flight. Even here he could see the unconscious tilt as Takashi leaned away from him. Even back then their relationship began to slowly sour. 

He already found a new squeeze. When was the last time they even fucked? Takashi insisted his ailing body couldn’t handle their lovemaking, but what if— _God_ , a sixteen year old cadet? 

Crumbling the photo under his hand, Adam stood up, teeth gritted, heart thumping.

———

“Adam!” Takashi struggled in vain against his binds. “What are you doing?!”

“You were mine,” Adam said in a low hiss as he finished tying him up to the chair. Waiting until midnight proved the most opportune time. Both Takashi and the nuisance cadet showed up; it had sickened Adam to think what they were doing just before coming here, especially with the breathless way Keith’s uttered, “I had a great time, Shiro!” 

_Shiro_ , Adam thought with a snort. Stupid kid and his nicknames. 

Keith cried out in pain from the kitchen table. Okay, so driving a knife into his palm wasn’t the best plan of action, but it was the only way to get the stupid kid to stop squirming. He just needed Keith to cooperate with him; once done, he had pulled the knife out once he secured Keith the way he wanted him. It wasn’t like he was bleeding to death. 

Even with his feet and hands tightly bound, Keith still squirmed. He regarded Takashi upside down with scared, deer-in-headlight eyes. “Shiro!” 

“Let him go,” Takashi begged. “He did nothing wrong, Adam. If you have a problem about any of this, you take it up with me only, okay?” 

Adam smirked. Getting to him already. 

“No,” he said and he got to his feet, feeling his erection already searing with pain, seeking release. If he had known how good this would feel—the power, the thirst—he would have done this a long time ago. 

He unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out as he approached the kitchen table. Positioning himself before Keith’s exposed entrance, he grinned. Just standing there, his dick out, and Keith so helpless, he felt invincible. Placing a hand on each knobby knee, he regarded Takashi with a sour expression. 

“I deserve to get my due after watching this sickening…whatever you two had going on with one another for months.” 

“Adam, please, let us just talk it out—”

Without another word, without warning, Adam thrust hard, deep, into Keith’s entrance. Keith’s eyes eyes shot wide, full of shock and pain. His body froze for a moment, jilted with the intensity of the pain, before an almighty scream filled the room.

Music to his ears. 

Takashi cried out. “Adam, no!”

Grinning, Adam gripped the teen’s knees until they bled as he thrust into him, hard and deep, pounding him with every ounce of his disgust and frustration. Keith’s head fell back, his tiny frame contorting with every painful thrust. He screamed out for “Shiro”, begging his hero, his BFF, his boyfriend, his _whatever_ to come save him. Tears blossomed on the corners of his eyes. 

He glared into Keith’s tear-stained face. This was the kid who took Takashi from him. This stupid kid. He made sure every last damn thrust was felt more painfully than the last. Let him scream. Let him tear. Let him bleed. 

Keith’s legs were bruised, his lips swollen and bloodied from biting into them. He cursed Adam out, and Adam gave it to him—a hard slap across the face, a hard thrust that he was sure would rip his hole. 

Takashi’s own voice, choking back tears, filled the room as he begged Adam to stop. Not now, not until Keith took back every missed night Adam and Takashi should have had together—

Adam’s orgasm came like a tidal wave, and he cried out in victory as his cock filled Keith with his semen. When he pulled out it was with as much force and brutality as every thing he’s given to Keith. A trickle of white dribbled down from the abused hole. He spat at Keith while the stupid teen just laid there crying heavily, his bare chest heaving. He didn’t bother to check if Keith was bleeding, but he hoped the little bastard was. 

“Adam…why?” Takashi choked out. Adam tucked his cock back in his pants and made for the bags he had been packing in preparation for this moment. Crossing over to Takashi, he gripped hold of the binds just as he spat on Takashi’s face. 

“We’re over,” he hissed and stormed out.

From his periphery he watched as Takashi slid from his binds and rushed over to tend to Keith who was bawling like some toddler on the kitchen table. Too bad. Takashi had one final chance to prove his loyalty to Adam; if he had instead chosen to run after Adam instead…

But, really, what more did Adam expect?

**Author's Note:**

> "I look at you and start to crack" is a line from Korn's song, "Lullaby For a Sadist".


End file.
